I'm What!(?)
by Deathe
Summary: Amaryllis couldn't believe this! She was a Potter and yet she wasn't! How was that even possible? Fem Harry! A response to Cato73 'A What? Brother? Sister(?)' Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo hit an reborn or Harry potter

 **Beta** : I don't have one she's taking a break

 **Warnings:** Betrayal, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, ministry, bashing, death eaters, mentions of abuse, future Reborn abusing Tsuna, violence, language (?), family, (later) romance, adventure, friendship, hurt, comfort, magic, supernatural...that's all I can think of, if I miss anything let me know

 **AN** : this now takes place at the beginning of Katekyo Hitman Reborn (11-25-15). Also OOC fem Harry, well at least I think she is.

Updates will be sporadic.

* * *

 **Chapter** 1

- _flashback_ -

She dare not believe it! Voldemort was actually having her released just so he could beat her! What utter nonsense! He had her trapped in a stone angel scared out of her wits! He could now kill her without the protection destroying him and he wanted to release her and give her back her wand?! To duel?! This had to be the most rubbish thing she's ever heard! He had to be a complete nutter! Not even she would give her enemy this kind of chance!

Feeling the stone angel letting go she immediately dropped down.

While Voldemort had given her the chance to fight with her wand she wasn't about to fight fair. If he won she'd die, if she won she'd still die do to the surrounding death eaters. There was no win win situation so she decided to use a power she never told anyone. She glanced at the statue of an angel that had held her earlier.

'A bit to big but it would work.'

While it would drain her nearly dry it would prove as a distraction for her to escape.

"Pick up your wand potter! I said pick it up!"

Quickly doing so she dodged a few spells, forced to move away from the angel but she was still tired from the maze and could not dodge the next spell.

"Crucio!"

"Gah!"

'I...I need to...to..'

To her immense relief the spell was lifted leaving her body shaking as Voldemort continued talking. Something about no one questioning his power but that wasn't what was important right now. Right now she need to get to that stone angel or she would die.

Adrenaline coursed through her as she got up and rushed the horrid snake man and casted a disarming spell, "Expelliarmus!"

He simply waved it aside and sent her flying to the stone angel's base.

'Not what I had in mind but it will do.'

Idly noticing he was ranting again she chose to ignore it and the pain, focusing instead her entire being into bringing the angel to life. Reaching for the power that was different from magic and pushed it to her hands.

'Come on! Work!'

And suddenly she felt the familiar whooshing sensation that told her that worked.

'Yes! Now-' before being able to give it a command Voldemort had decided to start casting spells again causing her to dodge but had quickly pressed a hand to the angel again.

'Come to life and protect me! Please!'

Without a seconds delay the angel came to life slashing away at the much closer death eaters but they had dodged.

Voldemort yelled at them, "Fools! Take it down now!"

They yelped in surprise as the angel came down from its pedestal to swipe at them again. Most the spells they yelled to stop it weren't made to take down an animated object but someone got smart and started to yell a blasting spell.

"Bombarda!" And a chunk of the angel came off.

'Now's my chance!'

With them distracted she ran to Cedric's body, determined to at least bring his body back to his parents.

"Come back here Potter!"

'Bugger! He noticed!'

Running as fast as she could she grabbed Cedric's arm and was about to summon the cup when she head the dreaded spell.

"Avada kedevra!"

The spell hit her and before her life faded away she heard a yell of "My lord!"

|| **Scene change** ||

Opening her eyes she was surprised to find herself in platform 9 3/4 but was immediately struck speechless as she saw what could only be her parents standing not to far away from her.

"M-mum? Dad?"

Then woman she's only heard through dementor's presence smiled openly at her as her father gave a sad smile.

"Oh darling we're so proud of you."

It took her breath away as an invisible weight had been lifted. All the times she doubted if her parents would be proud of her we're finally gone. She could see the love shinning in their eyes.

'Is...this what they were like before they died?' She never spoke to Sirius much due to his status of being a escapee from Azkaban but from what she had gathered is that her mum was was the more responsible one that had a fiery temper while her dad was a prankster. But right now they looked like the parents she always dreamed of and it made her want to cry.

"Really? I..."

'What do I tell them? Think! It can't be to hard!'

"I...really like your red hair!"

'Idiot! Your suppose to say I miss or love you!'

She scratched her head so that her messy black hair would cover her embarrassed blush as her mother laughed.

"Haha! She reminds me of you James!"

Looking up she saw her father wrap an arm around mum's waist. "It was during one of the first few times I tried to ask you out."

They sighed together before gaining a more somber look, her father asked her, " Do you know why you're here?"

Her shoulders slumped, " I'm dead right?"

"Yes, but you have a chance to go back."

Surprised she looked at them, "But how? The killing curse-"

Fathers voice cut in like a sharp knife, "It killed something else."

She was confused, "Killed something else? How?"

Mother sighed as her fist clenched, "We don't have time for a long explanation but when he-who-must-not-be-named attacked you that night he accidentally made you into his third horcrux. A person who carried a piece of his soul. Luckily for you the avada kedevra killed that soul piece instead of you. Giving you the chance to go back."

Pale she yelled, " _I_ _had a piece of his soul inside me the whole time_?!" The very idea of having that, that _murderer_ in her this whole time...

Father winced, "Yes but it's gone now and we wanted to talk to you about something important."

She raged at him, "Important? What could be more _important_ than _learning you have a piece of a soul attached to you_?!"

Mothers voice cut in firmly, "Family."

Looking at her she tried to calm her breathing before asking. "What about family?"

"We wanted to tell you when you were older love but you are adopted."

This caused her to choke on air before looking at them hurt. 'What?! Then this whole time?"

Mum had continued before she could finish thinking. "But you are our child, we blood adopted you. It's how you got your grey/green eyes and James messier hair...and eyesight it appears."

That made her relax slightly, 'So they are my family then..'

"Who's my birth parents?"

They exchanged a glance before father stepped up to explain.

"We don't exactly know, me and Sirius found you in a trunk of a tree when we're tracking down deatheaters in Japan. At first we were going to leave you in a muggle orphanage, well until you showed accidental magic. Sirius had suggested then that we blood adopt you since earlier that year Lily flower had been hit during a raid making her infertile."

He hugged mum, "You were almost a year old at the time and we never regretted the decision since then. You're the daughter we've always wanted and we couldn't be happier but..."

She had small tears coming out and prompted her father, "but..."

He took a deep breath, "Gringgots has a heritage test."

Scrunching her nose up she parroted him again, "Heritage test?"

"You have to be 11 to take it since its when your magic stabilizes. It's a ritual that shows who you are, your family and what you should inherit. We had planned to do so on the day after your 11th birthday but...well we wanted to tell you. And now that you know you can take it when you go back." And with that mum pecked him on the cheek.

To say the least she was gob smacked that her parents who adopted her by blood was still willing to let her go find her birth family. It was utterly terrifying and thrilling at the same time but now, now she had a chance at finding and having a real family. The Weasley's would always be dear to her heart but it wasn't the same. She could have an actual mother and father! Maybe even multiple siblings like the Weasley's! Now she knew she had to go back! She couldn't die without saying goodbye to her friends! She couldn't die when there was a chance of her actually having a family!

Focusing on her parents she noticed that the area around them was fading away so she said the words she had wanted to say before this whole mess.

"I love you."

Her mom started crying, "We love you too darling."

And the world turned black around her.

|| **scene change** ||

'Where...' The memories hit her as she heard voices yelling.

"She killed him! That little brat killed him again! If she weren't already dead I'd kill her myself!"

'That's right! I was in the graveyard!'

Opening her eyes she got up and off Cedric's body. hearing stuttering she looked to see Peter pointing at her with his only arm trying to warn the others while running for her. Quickly grabbing her wand and Cedric's arm she summoned the cup, "Accio!" Peter grabbed her shoulder but it was too late and they portkey away to sound of deatheaters yelling.

|| **scene change** ||

They arrived at the edge of the maze and a hushed silence fell upon arena as they took in the state she arrived in.

Hearing a squeak she looked to see Peter starting to turn into his rat form and had to used her seeker speed to cast a stupefy on the blasted rat. She wouldn't let him get away a second time if she could help it. Grabbing the now unconscious rat, she decided to keep it with her until she was sure Sirius would get a trial and be free.

"Miss Potter! Miss Potter my girl what happened?"

Looking to the left she saw Dumbledore, Cedric's parents, and many others approaching. She opened her mouth to say that Voldemort had come back but closed it.

'But in the end the death eaters said I killed him again so what would the point be? I even saw his dead body!'

Besides that she noticed that air around the headmaster had felt terrible.

'Wait, _terrible_? _Air_? Gah I don't have time for this!'

Either way she decided to only mention the deatheaters.

"Me and Cedric, we arrived at the cup at the same time sir...we, we had decided to grab it together for Hogwarts but..."

Cedric's dad grabbed the dead body of his son from her but she continued.

"The cup took us to a graveyard...not long after that Pettigrew killed Cedric and death eaters surrounded me. I...I managed to escape with Cedric's body and I have Pettigrew in my hand."

She showed the rat to them before holding it tightly in her hands again.

The air around DUmbledore felt more sour than before.

"Now now my dear girl you're safe. You can give me Pettigrew and-"

" **No! I want him arrested!"**

Amaryllis and Cedric's dad had spoken at the same time and had drawn the attention of one Amelia Bones and her set of aurors.

"I'm Amelia Bones and did I hear right miss Potter? The supposedly dead Pettigrew is alive and killed Cedric Diggory?"

Looking at the lady she answered without hesitation, "Yes and he's a deatheater! He had the mark!"

The woman looked at her shrewdly, "And will you be willing to hand him over to me?"

Mrs. Amelia's air felt better than Dumbledore's and one look at the lady told her she could also get Sirius's trial.

"I would also like for Sirius to get a trial."

Amelia looked at her seriously, "Is that not the man who betrayed your parents? Why do you wish for him to have a trial?"

She bit her lip, "Well you see I er, I learned last year that it was Pettigrew who betrayed my parents. I didn't believe it at first until I saw the dark mark so I ask for a fair trial for my godfather Sirius Black."

- _end flashback-_

Amelia Bones had proved to be an efficient and trustworthy woman and had gotten Sirius's trial within three days. All he had to do was show up and agree to go to the medi-wizards for a health assessment. Which in all took about two weeks since Sirius wasn't as bad off as they all assumed (which was thanks to his animagus form but he didn't tell them that).

But today was the big day, she had told Sirius what had really in the graveyard and he had agreed to immediately to do the heritage test. But after that he wanted to adopt her and be her godfather after all these years. That they could make it a vacation trip to Japan since the school year was already over and take a friend or two with her. Though for now she kept quiet and didn't tell her friends anything until everything was official.

"Well Bambi it looks like we're here."

And so they arranged to meet with one of the goblins called BloodAxe but now she wasn't so sure if she wanted to go through with it now that they were in the room. Her stomach had started to flop and had nearly jumped out of her skin when Sirius put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there Bambi, BloodAxe just wants to take some of your blood."

Embarrassed for not paying attention she nodded before giving her right hand to the goblin and watched he took hold of it and sliced a bit of her finger above a big piece of parchment.

Curious both her and Sirius practically leaned over the paper, well as much as one could without upsetting the goblin.

 _ **Birth Name**_ _:_

 _Kimiko Hibari_

 _ **Adopted Name**_ _:_

 _Amaryllis Harriet Potter_

 _ **Race**_ _:_

 _human_

 _ **Birthday**_ _:_

 _May 5_

 _ **Age**_ _:_

 _15_

 _ **Blood type**_ _:_

 _B positive_

 _ **Height**_ _:_

 _5;3 (160 cm)_

 _ **Eye colo**_ _r:_

 _grey/green_

 _ **Hair color**_ _:_

 _black_

 _ **Birth parents**_ _:_

 _Ren and Sho Hibari_

 _ **Blood adopted by**_ _:_

 _Lily and James Charlus potter_

 _ **Family**_ _:_

 _Ren Hibari (birth mother) Sho Hibari (birth father) Kyoya Hibari (birth brother) Fon Hibari (birth uncle)_

 _Lily Potter (adopted mother) deceased, James Charlus Potter (adopted father) deceased, Petunia Dursley (adopted aunt) Vernon Dursley (adopted uncle) Dudley Dursley (adopted cousin) Marge Dursley (adopted step-aunt)_

 _Alice Longbottom (godmother)_

 _Sirius Orion Black (godfather)_

 _ **Current magical guardian**_ _:_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _ **Abilities**_ _:_

 _Magic (both parents-35% blocked) animation (Hibari line) possible metamorphagus (Potter line) immunity to all poisons (due to basilisk venom and phoenix tears in the body) parsel mouth (horcrux), prominent mist affinity flame (Hibari line) possible animagus (Potter line-Blocked)_

 _ **Familiar**_ _:_

 _female white snowy owl (Hedwig)_

 _ **Social Status**_ _:_

 _Lady of the honorable and most respectable house of Potter (Potter line) Lady of the distinguished and most prominent house of Peverell (Potter line) heir of Slytherin (right by conquest) student of Hogwarts (Gryffindor)_

 _ **Vaults**_ _:_

 _687 and 512 (Potter vaults), 321 (Peverell vault), 480 (Slytherin vault), 871 (From various people)_

 _ **Properties**_ _:_

 _Half of Weasleys' wizard wheezes, Goodric's Hollow, Hibari mansion (namimori, Japan)_

 _ **Currently/was influenced by:**_

 _loyalty potions (from Albus Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley) broken upon death, love potions (Ron Weasley-broken multiple times) basilisk venom and phoenix tears (merged with body) magical block (Albus Dumbledore) broken upon death, obedience potions (Albus Dumbledore and Ron Weasley) broken upon death_

 _ **Marriage contract to:**_

 _Ron Weasley_

At first she had been excited, sure her birthday changed but it wasn't something she couldn't handle.

 _'_ I have a family that's alive! I even have a brother!'

But when it came to magical guardian her mood instantly changed.

'He's my what?!'

She was angry that the man she had looked up to had practically lied when he said he couldn't do anything! Especially when he knew what her aunt and family did to her was child abuse! But it only got worst as she noticed that her magic was being blocked along with her ability to be an animagus! From what she'd seen so far having an animagus form was practically a life saver!

Though what sent her into a rage along side Sirius was the potions and marriage contract! To Ron! The jealous git! She'd jinx him so bad that Bill would have trouble undoing them! And Ginny! How did she even fit into all of it?! She barely spoke to the shy girl!

Still taking angry breathes she felt a hand clasp hers and looked to see Sirius just as angry as her but had kept glancing up at her hair before he finally spoke.

"Listen to me Bambi. We'll get them back for this but right now we need to fix the magical guardian and marriage contract. Remember what I told you we'd do after this?"

She had give him a confused look before it finally clicked and stuttered.

"Y-you mean adopt me? H-how will it solve that?"

He gave her a sharp grin. "Since I'll be adopting you'll become my daughter, removing Dumbledork as guardian and since my poor mummy didn't blast me off the tapestry I am currently the head of house. Giving me the power to void the contract."

Unable to express her love she tackled hug the man.

'Oh thank Merlin!'

If he was going to keep doing things like this for her then she couldn't be happier that Sirius was her godfather.

After awhile she let go and drifted off to space to let Sirius handle the adoption papers before she had to sign them herself and finally confirming that she was free from Dumbledore.

- **next day** -

"Bambi, let's go. Time to get up."

"I don't wanna."

"It's barely mid-day! Don't you want to plan your trip?"

"...I hate you."

"Yes, yes, come on."

Together they talked about to do and who to bring (she insisted on Hermione and Luna who had stuck with her through this entire ordeal and knew she could trust).

Sirius decided that he would talk to the minister of Japan about getting citizenships since she was born there and taken here. She knew he wasn't telling the whole truth but didn't mind it to much since he wasn't outright lying to her. It was weird for to see her godfather so responsible but she decided that it felt nice that she didn't have to do everything constantly.

Well until her head started burning up again.

'Burning? But that only happened when...'

Pale she turned around to see the old grumpy house elf glaring at her as he asked, "Youse know how to destroy this?"

And the day turned into a disgusted surprise. She had to tell the Kreacher yes before she dragged Sirius with her to gringotts to destroy what looked like salzar's necklace. The third and last horcrux of _Voldemort_. She had felt so _daft_ in forgetting.

Luckily enough the goblins had the objects necessary to destroy the thing and had at last second decided to keep the now melted necklace to give back to Kreacher. She had to admit that the house elf had her respect for trying to fulfill his masters final wish for all these years but...

A glance at Sirius's grim face made her sad. It was obvious that he had carried regrets about his brother, but it only worsened when Kreature told them what had happened. This was something she couldn't understand and help with. The most she could do was comfort him and keep giving him her love. Hopefully it would work but if not...well she hoped it would hold long enough for him to find someone that could actually help.

* * *

 **AN** : Her powers do have a limitation so I'll explain it to you now.

Animation so far is limited to a very big vase (biggest I'm aware of is to the hip of the average sized person) sized objects unless it's in desperate measures then she can do one human sized object like she did in the beginning.

Metamorphagus: Only hair and eyes are going to be able to change

Animagus: mystery but it's not op.

the prominent mist affinity flame is definitely in the Hibari family.

magic: I've always thought that Harry was very powerful in offensive/evasive(?) magic since he was always against Voldemort. That's why I'm making it where she's weak in defensive and healing.

I also know she knows Luna to early but I'll explain how that happened later in the story. As for pairings I'm leaning towards Mukuro or maybe even Xanxus?

And there's no way I'm going near the Simon family for romantic options. If I did I'd probably make them more OOC than I already am because Ive never read the manga and am using my friends knowledge. But don't worry I've started reading it now.

I'm open to suggestions but I request that you also give a reason as to why they should be together. I dont want to turn her into a weak, helpless little girl. To me Amaryllis is to independent for that kind of thing.

and as far as the acrobaleno are concerned only viper and reborn are romantic options. And yes I'm aware of how old they actually are but that's why I actually consider them to be the only options. Especially since from what I understand they didn't regain their original bodies but have to grow up the normal way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter or katekyo hitman reborn

 **Beta** : she's on temporary leave but she looked over the first 1,580 words of this chapter :3

 **AN** : looking back at the first chapter I realize that I was borderline nearly making her into a marry-sue. So I went back and decided that she's no longer going to have transmutation as a power. (Nearly took away Metamorphagus but I changed it a bit since it's really only a minor power).

If I start going down the path of her being Mary-sue you guys need to tell me because I can't always see the signals.

also my profile and this story pictures keep changing back and forth between the previous one and the new one i picked...does someone know how to fix this?

IF YOU DIDNT READ THE FIRST **AN** THIS TAKES NEAR THE BEGINNING (11-25-15)

* * *

Chapter 2

Together it was decided that right now wasn't a good time to confront Dumbledore, Ron, and Ginny since it would draw more attention to her when she was going to see family. Instead, Sirius decided that it was best to sneak away to see her birth family before they caused more of a mess so soon after she defeated Voldemort.

After they were finally able to plan the whole trip, they decided to go there by airplane in one week so that the magical community wouldn't be able to track them down. Almost no one would expect a magical person, let alone their savior, to travel by airplane. Now all that was left was to ask Hermione and Luna.

 **Day** 1

-flashback-

She invited Hermione and Luna to Grimauld place to talk as they read the parchment.

"W-what?!"

Hermione grabbed the Gringott's parchment tighter in her grasp, rereading it before passing it over to Luna who was also in a similar state of shock as she too read the papers.

"I-It can't. Amaryllis! This means..."

-end flashback-

Her poor sister in all but blood didn't know whether to be happy, comforting, angry, sad, betrayed, or hurt before she finally settled on screeching in disbelief Ron's name.

They had all agreed that they'd rather kiss a Flobbleworm than be with Ron. And when the idea actually hit them did they all laugh since kissing one would be absolutely disgusting.

While Luna immediately agreed to go with her, Hermione had to ask her parents and said that she would reply the next day. Hermione had to borrow Hedwig since she didn't have an owl of her own and wasn't about to use Weasley's.

 **Day** 2

Waiting for Hermione's reply had been dreadful but she practically shoved Sirius to the floor as Hedwig came into sight. Her nervous demeanor changed to a happy one as she read that her parents said yes and immediately made adjustments for all three of them.

Sirius had laughed at her excitement but he had soon let out chocked breaths of air as she hugged him.

But that was soon ruined by another hoot as a brown owl flew in to deliver a letter from the headmaster, claiming that she needed to come to his office and collect her winnings from the tournament. At first she had rejected to the idea of accepting the 1,000 galleons until her godfather brought up the idea of giving it away.

That's when she thought to give it to Fred and George. While Ron and Ginny may have betrayed her the twins, while tricksters, were always honest to her. They were like Luna in that aspect. Almost answering in riddles that made her head turn.

When Sirius asked why, she told him of the twins wanting to open a joke shop. That they even tried to create a potion to age them so that they could enter the tournament. While she wasn't an expert on potions she could recognize the talent those two had. She later swore that Sirius eyes had gained a certain gleam.

Having decided to accept the money they both agreed to go to the headmaster office in the hour but it went downhill when they finally arrived.

The moment she entered she could hardly breathe. It felt as if the air coming from Dumbledore was trying to suffocate her and had to stand next to Sirius to relive a little bit of the pressure. From what she could tell the air felt bad and she didn't want to be near him anymore than necessary. All her instincts were practically telling her to leave.

And they should have.

Dumbledore's voice made her muscles tense in annoyance and from what she could tell Sirius wasn't up for tolerating the old mans nonsense either. He talked to them in his grandfatherly voice trying to gather information but they shot him down faster than a death eater.

Finally after what had seemed forever Dumbledore produced the bag full of galleons. Looking up she had told him goodbye but he had tried something else on her as she said goodbye.

Their eyes met and she started remembering things that had just happened during their conversation when her godfather suddenly pulled her away.

Rapidly Sirius accused him of legilimency before walking them both to the floo.

It was that day that Sirius told her of legilimency and Occlumency. A day that made her feel violated and completely sick. Worried for her sisters she sent a letter to them. That both had to be wary of Dumbledore's intentions.

Sirius was intent to teach Hermione, Luna, and her Occlumency in case he tried it on her friends.

 **Day** 3

They called the Weasley twins over today and gave them the money. Of course a big argument ensued on who deserved the money since all three of them didn't like to accept money without at least doing something for them. _They_ wanted to make her a silent partner who would receive a monthly profit from their sales. But _she_ didn't need or want the money so then _they_ decided she should be able to get what she wants, whenever she wants for free. _That_ only made her argue she would be depriving them of well earned money.

In the end Sirius walked into the room to see how they were doing and sighed at their stubbornness. He went against her wishes and accepted their terms but had lowered the amount of galleons she would get which she was grateful for.

Although, what she didn't anticipate was for them to give her a little purple creature they called a Pygmy puff (which was adorable, but she'd never tell them that).

They told her that they sensed she was leaving soon with all that was going on and expected letters. Then Sirius surprised them both by saying he could do one better and left the room before coming back and presenting a two-way mirror. It immediately became one of her most precious items when Sirius told them the story behind it.

 **Day** 4

Gringotts sent them a letter today about Dumbledore attempting to access her vaults. And not soon after that she received a letter from the man herself, wanting to talk to her in private 'about Sirius'. Needless to say it fueled their anger all over again before they decided to ignore it all together and go to Gringgots to see how much damage he'd done to her vaults.

And what BloodAxe provided made them change their mind in waiting and decided to at least get back everything he stole.

She never thought she'd be so happy to get back at a headmaster before but it was an experience she enjoyed.

The smile on her godfathers face made her heart warm with hope that he was recovering.

 **Day** 5

They stared at the Daily Prophet.

'The Girl Who Lived, Troubled?'

Only one thought ran through their minds as they read it.

'What in Merlin?!'

It was basically skeeter stating that she overheard from Dumbledore of all people talking to the minister of magic about her well being.

The shameless woman knew no bounds!

But she decided to just to ignore it anyways as well since she wasn't in school and today would be the last time she would go to diagon ally to buy materials.

During the whole birth family, betrayal, and the defeat of Voldemort she forgot the last of the death eaters. Death eaters who planned for her to eventually come and attacked them.

That was her mistake and she paid for it dearly during her trip with Sirius.

It was during this attack that she lost her ability to walk. A visit from madam Promphrey told her that it was a similar spell as the one LockHart had used that vanished her bones. They thought a simple Skelogrow would solve it. Sadly it wasn't meant to be as Promphrey told them that it wouldn't work since it since the spell was more permanent. That it would keep vanishing the bones until the counter spell was said. Which they didn't know since it was a dark spell. One look at Sirius's face and she knew all her work had been undone.

'Maybe 'Mione and Luna can help?'

It would be tough work either way.

 **Day** 6

Mail from the Weasley's Matriarch came asking about her well being and inviting her to come over or come over herself to help her. Honestly besides the twins and Charlie she didn't really trust any of them to not try anything so she had Sirius close off the floo network. Grateful to have the Fildilus still active and that Sirius was now the secret keeper.

Sadly the man had been going through the Black library to find a cure. She feared if they didn't have to leave for Japan soon he may start obsessing over it which wouldn't be good at all.

Besides worrying she just spent the day torturously in bed since she couldn't move. Bored until she researched her family name and found out it meant skylark. At the time she was playing with her purple Pygmy puff, and named it Alouette. She had to admit that it's fur was really soft and my have started coo'ing until Sirius walked in with the twins, Hermione, and Luna (who had come to visit her after hearing the news). All of them having a bemused expression.

She'd later deny that she coo'd.

 **Day** 7

Today they were leaving for Japan with her sisters and she couldn't be more relived. She was sure Sirius would have stayed in the library all night if he didn't have to watch over them all during the trip.

Thankfully, Hermione had helped with the trouble of traveling and had gotten her a wheelchair, pushing her around the place until Sirius had to lift her into her seat in first class. Hermione took the seat next to her while Luna and Sirius took the seats ahead of them. Alouette was with Hedwig in a pet carrier alongside Crookshanks at the back of the plane, both safely asleep until the plane landed.

|| **during The 12 hour Plane Ride** ||

Thinking now is a good time she leaned to her left to whisper talk to Hermione. Hoping the airplane's engine hum would cover up her voice.

"Psst, 'Mione."

Her friend leaned towards her. "What is it Amaryllis?"

With a careful look towards Sirius to make sure he wasn't listening she continued on. "I'm...I'm worried about Siri. He's been in the library ever since..."

Hermione frowned before she became sad, "I know what you mean but what can we do?"

Shoulders slumping she confessed in a strained voice, "I don't know. Before I would just, just try to cheer him up. But now when I do he sees me and...I'm not enough 'Mione. I don't even know where Remus is ever since he left. He might be the only one to help because Siri won't look at me." She started getting teary. "Listen to me it's only been one day nearly two now and I'm-"

Feeling a hand grabbing hers she looked to see 'Mione leaning in to hug her. The witch's curly hair tickling her nose.

"Oh Amaryllis, you have me and Luna right now love. We'll work things out once we land but for now let's focus on happy thoughts."

Pulling away she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her eyes, "R-right."

Her ever knowing friend started talking in a normal voice to distract her.

"What do you think will happen when we finally meet your family? You have a brother now right? What do you think he'll be like?"

"I don't know? Brotherly? Like Charlie?"

Eyes brightening Hermione asked, "What if he's like the twins?"

A weak smile worked onto her face. "Let's hope they never meet?"

A snort escaped them and Hermione continued, "How about looks? He probably has black hair. Maybe it's messy like yours? The poor boy."

Relaxed she nudged her friend, "It's my dad's hair so I highly doubt it."

Sirius commented without looking back. "Maybe he's a small person with greasy black hair and has big teeth?"

With an affronted look she asked, "Did you just compare him to _Snape_?"

There was a moments pause before he finally replied, "Blimey! I did didn't I? Let's not hope he's a mini-Snivellous!"

Distressed she asked aloud, "What if he is? Luna? Hermione? Hermione! Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"You worry to much! Relax a little."

Luna finally commented after being so silent, "He might like small animals."

Getting an odd look from her she thought to herself, 'Well bad people can't like small animals right?'

After that they all quieted down, enjoying the peace until they fell asleep. Never taking note of the woman with long light pink hair sitting behind their group. Staring with a light frown as she thought over everything she just heard and seen.

- **POV change** -

'Small animals huh? Reminds me of when father first told me I had a brother...'

Shaking her head to re-focus herself she thought.

'But now isn't the time to reminisce! I must plan to free my love!'

* * *

 **AN** : Wow! Your guy's reviews has left me very thoughtful about pairings.

 **First of all**

XANXUS/MUKURO VOTERS AND OTHERS! I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR VOTING/REVIEWING!

FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS! I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU AS WELL! 

**Yoruko Rhapsodos** \- while you did make a good point for them being a paired with her you also made it seem like good reason why they can be friends.

 **FANatic Writer** \- Kekeke! I can actually see that reunion happening!

 **Tempestae Night** \- I'm afraid your comment actually gave me the idea on how they can be friends :3 so it kind of backfired?

 **XxH** \- your review was very amusing to read :)

 **cross-over-lover232-** thank you for the review and to answer the second part, no, I did not read the manga (but I am aware of that happening) and am using my friends knowledge. Though from what I saw he was in his mid 20's when he temporarily got his adult form back. But from what the manga says the curse is broken and only Lal got her form back. Everyone else has to wait years since they're growing up the normal way. But you don't have to worry about her being paired with them anymore :3

 **TamashinoSuzume** \- thank you for your honest and blunt (at least to me) review. It was 'the final nail to the coffin' so to speak. Even if it was one of the first reviews. You ruined me before any Mukuro voters could really vote lol.

 **Final verdict-** Xanxus wins! %*'~\\(-o-)/~'*%

Sirius's is currently not being paired with anyone and Remus and Tonks are together because Teddy is adorable. I'm also trying to avoid Yaoi pairings because I don't want everything I write to be yaoi.

Also _who_ else is in Namimori? The wiki confused me after the whole Simon/rainbow battle happened. Can someone give me a list?

im only aware of Enma, P. Shitt, Kaoru M., Rauji O., Koyo A., Adelheid S., and Julie K. From Simon. Tsuna & Co., the Acrobaleno, and Irie Shouchi.

is there anyone else I'm forgetting?

 **Random persons** :"US!"

*throws object*

 **Me** :"Quiet down I'm trying to remember!"

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :3

P.S. I'm reading the manga now! On chapter...21!

11-25-15


End file.
